Exeron Fighters/Plot
Exeron Fighters tells the story of a brave middle-aged hero named Edward John Burton and a group of resistance fighters. Supreme Government The Supreme Government was an extremely ruthless dictatorship ruled by Zalgo. They're extremely notorious for disobeying the Geneva Convention laws and even many other laws of warfare (like killing civilians, attacking civilian targets, destroying civilian objects, destroy everything without any limitation and/or discrimination, etc.). Glasses are also not allowed to be worn (like the Khmer Rogue). Crimes *Killing civilians *Attacking civilian targets *Destroying civilian persons and objects *Destroying everything without any limitation and/or discrimination *Killing children, women, elders and sick people *Practicing treachery and mutilation *Uprooting, burning and cutting down trees *Slaughtering animals without any consumption purposes *Striking the faces of brothers *Killing monks in monasteries and killing those sitting in places of worship *Destroying villages and towns, spoiling cultivated fields and gardens and slaughtering livestock *Wishing for encounters with enemies and exercising impatience when forced to encounter them *Punishing traitors and survivors with fire *Accustoming their soldiers to do evil if people do evil, and not to do good even if they commit goodness *Destroying places of worship *Destroying buildings *Killing those who surrendered *Killing those who ran away *Brutalizing prisoners *Starving prisoners *Enforcing everyone to watch the Exeron Tournament and/or worship Rell *Killing infants *Breaking promises *Hating and killing captives *Using methods of torture *Quackery and primitive healthcare in conquered/unloyal territories *Corruption *Discrimination of Islam *Banning of preschool shows, anime and sitcoms *Slavery *Strict English-only policies in public and private spaces *Anti-Semitism *Denial of Holocaust *Usage of weapons of mass destruction or superweapons *Banning of religions *Treatment of Scally Jones as the "Antichrist" and "False Prophet" *Satanism *Usage of banned weapons *Genocides against indigenous people *Establishment of indigenous people-focused boarding schools *Raping Exeron Tournament The Exeron Tournament was a morbid and brutal pay-per-view aura fighting competition which took place annually in the Supreme Government. Every year, many boys, girls and kids in many cartoon worlds were selected from each of the twelve districts as tributes, who train for a week and then are sent into an arena to either get an opponent into a TKO, have an opponent knocked out, tapped out or win by decision after twelve rounds in a bloody MMA-styled fight (and later, only to fight to the death until the survivor is declared a winner and the loser is completely dead, after implementing "Operation Final Solution" when the Resistance League is winning in later seasons). The event was universally televised as mandatory viewing/hearing for all citizens. The winner of the "Grand Final Gala" is declared the champion and is showered in gifts and lives the rest of their lives in luxury in Victor's Village. The winning hometown also receives parcels of food from the Grand Capital for a year. Eons ago before the events of Exeron Fighters, the gods fought against the Great Darkness. Together, they stood strong, but when Atlantis was supposedly obliterated by the Great Darkness, resistance became impossible, as Atlantis was the driving force behind the rebellion. The remaining civilizations of the universe submitted to the Great Darkness and lost their hope for change, one by one. Eons since the war started, the Supreme Government forced cartoon characters into the arena and used hidden cameras to televise the events in order to both entertain the Supreme Government citizens and remind the conquered worlds how they are completely at Zalgo's mercy. Only one fighter can win the games. All fighters must have the attires that resemble professional boxing outfits (all boys must be shirtless, wearing boxing shorts with cycling shorts that are shorter than the shorts, socks and boxing shoes, and all girls must wear sports bras, boxing shorts (or boxing skirts) with cycling shorts that are shorter than the shorts (or skirts; cycling shorts, capri leggings Prior to all Exeron fighters, there would be a big parade of chariots to all Exeron fighters entering the arena to the cheering crowd, and later, a speech would be given by Zalgo. Training would take within a week, and when Jones declare the training score, a weight-in gala is held, for it would resemble a The Hunger Games-styled interview session and Video Armageddon from The Wizard. Usually, there will be performances too, and it would resemble much of the largest pageants (like Miss Universe and Miss World) with Scally Jones as the host of the weight-in ceremony and a welcoming speech from Zalgo, Rell and Bon Duke. Conference talking is not allowed, for it would only be a grand afterparty. All Exeron fights must begin with a one-hour pep rally, and a large variety show that is filled with lots of various performances (like circus performances and concerts), then the national anthems of the fighters' home nations are performed in a solemn and sad way a la Superbowl by pop singers. Later on, an opening speech is given out by Scally Jones on propaganda that would hope for the Supreme Government, and ending with loud cheering and heiling by shouting "HEIL RELL!" Soon, the national anthem of the Supreme Government ("Die Fahne Hoch") is played by a military orchestra and a band. Ring entrances must proceed Scally Jones' introduction (which will introduce in order: the cast members, the judges, the referee and the fighters) before he would commentate again in the fight, but Jones must commentate the entrances first before he would announce. Scally must introduce an Exeron fighter in their corner by using the honorific titles and the fullest name, including the nickname. All fights must be under 12 rounds within a 3 minute timer and a 1 minute intermission (but as the war progressed, it went into 15 rounds and 5 minutes and 30 second intermission, then it became unlimited until an Exeron fighter dies). Each round must feature a ring girl (a woman wearing a swimsuit, holding the sign of the round, to be introduced by Scally). When Scally announces the winner, he would commentate that they did it in the fight, then he would present the winner, then the winner leaves the ring with a man dressed in a tuxedo and a woman dressed in a ballgown to accompany with them with soldiers in dress uniforms raising their ceremonial swords in line for the post-fight celebratory gala. The referee is not allowed to raise the winning Exeron fighter's hands, for there would be a splitscreen on what the Exeron fighters are doing, like in boxing matches. The losing Exeron fighter would receive a corporal punishment and returned to the labor camps while the winner is honored by the Supreme Government and received with incredible grand prizes. Grand march songs must accompany the winning Exeron fighters' leave on the arena with the guest of honors (usually the winners' love interests, relatives and families) to be presented by Scally Jones, along with the two escorts with a red carpet on the entrance. The opening and closing ceremonies of the Exeron Tournament are to look more like those from the Olympic Games. Post-fight conferences are not allowed, for in its place, post-fight galas are celebrated instead with the winner being honored. All audience members in all these events are permitted to all ages for free, and all of them must wear black tie outfits (males wear tuxedos and females wear gowns). It's solely hosted by Scally Jones in the North American uncut version (with Maria Flores as his co-host, making it two hosts in the European cut version). It only ended when Wollert Nansen (played by IOC President Thomas Bach) said that "in accordance with tradition," he would declare that the Exeron Tournament illegal, and he would call upon the youth of the world to rebuild the cartoon worlds that are torn by war and cruelty, and he also concluded that the Exeron Tournament is a true example of cruelty. It left a devastating legacy towards cartoon characters with discrimination of them and increasing costs of rebuilding many cartoon worlds, but the newly-established Grand Commonwealth did put this legacy under control as a reminder of how the cartoon characters have their blood cremated for their ultimate sacrifice for hope and change, rendering all the Exeron fighters as martyrs, and posthumously, heroes (because of what their souls would deliver for Edward John Burton). Edward John Burton's Magic Gloves Edward John Burton's magic gloves are a charm of good luck for its owner, Edward John Burton. He would use the souls of all the defeated Exeron fighters (including those who died in the Champions' Purge) to grant powers based on all of them to become more powerful enough to defeat Supreme Government forces. Exeron Fighters' Funeral As seen on the final episode "The Final Battle Part 6: Farewell is Goodbye," the funeral of all the fallen Exeron fighters is celebrated with Pope Michael (Quentin Tarantino) as the host. Trivia *There are many changes for all fighters in Exeron Fighters. **The Magic School Bus children (Arnold, Carlos, Dorothy Ann, Jyoti, Keesha, Ralphie, Tim and Wanda) would be in style of The Magic School Bus Rides Again, and they will be turned into young adults (at around the ages of 20 to 35) by a cartoon explosion that Rell used and become Exeron fighters. **The PAW Patrol pups (Chase, Everest, Marshall, Rocky, Rubble, Skye, Tracker and Zuma) would be humanoids and then become Exeron fighters also. *Many professional boxing promotions, mixed martial arts promotions, pageant organizations, professional honorary organizations and many other formal event planners co-produced the first season of Exeron Fighters, but WWE films, the Olympic Channel, ZDF, the Israeli Public Broadcasting Corporation, UNICEF, the Holy See, Interpol, the International Criminal Court, the United States Army, the British Army and many other military forces, ethnic organizations, human rights organizations, reconcilation organizations, Holocaust-related organizations, charities, reparation organizations and Christian orders do produce the rest of Exeron Fighters, including the re-edited version of the first season. *In the North American uncut version, Scally Jones addresses as the audience as ("ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages," "everyone," "distinguished guests," and many of these such honorable names, not "fans," "folks," "everybody," and many other words that are casual). **He also commentates in all Exeron fights, and is more formal when announcing the start of the fight, declaring a winner, etc., but he is more excitable when commentating. **He has an extremely loud voice. **He never said "well" as an exclamation in the entire series. **He only uses very formal words and declares fighters as "greatest," "most daring," etc. like most ringmasters. **Dispite that he never swears, he only uses ethnic slurs. **He doesn't interview Exeron fighters after the fight at all, but he only presents them instead. *Swearing (like "f*ck," "sh*t," "c*nt," etc.) are used frequently in all episodes of the series, mainly by Resistance fighters (including Edward J. Burton). *All Supreme Government loyalists are immortals as a gift of Rell. *Fascist symbols (like the hakenkreuz or the Nazi swatiska) are commonly seen throughout the Exeron Fighters series. **Nazi salutes are often used too, and the normal military salutes are completely banned. **The German national anthem "Deutschland Uber Alles" is completely banned in favor of "Die Fahne Hoch," which is also the national anthem of Nazi Germany (and later, the Supreme Government). ***In the European cut version, they are censored unless used as warnings against fascism. *Nobody booed in the presence of Scally Jones, because he hates booing (even on enemies and traitors), but they only cheer. See Also *https://www.change.org/p/exeron-fighters (more information) *https://www.change.org/p/mondo-media-exeron-fighters-season-2 (more information) Category:Exeron Fighters